No hables de más
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Aisha no habia podido evitar hablar de más, aunque había sido culpa de Elsword, no podía evitar decir que se veía bien y algo lindo con la nueva apariencia que tenía. Aunque a partir de ahora tal vez sea bueno hablar de más, tendría recompensas como Elsword besandola. [Continuación de 'No mires de más']


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Juro que me estoy volviendo aficionada a ellos dos. ¡Es que a ven simplemente genial ahora con esa tercera clase! Es imposible no verlos como algo más cuando ambos son tan idiotas que se molestan así mismos._**

 ** _Les recuerdo que esta es la continuación del oneshot anterior "No mires de más"._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Elsword no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Elsword : Knight Emperor_**

 ** _Aisha : Aether Sage_**

* * *

 **-Entonces Aisha...** -La nombrada de encogió un poco, la altura de su acompañante no ayudaba en nada **-¿Te parezco lindo?**

 **-Yo...** -Tartamudeo un poco antes de que su captor la tomará de la barbilla y fuera alzada su vista para al fin ver aquel cabello rojo y su mirada intensa sobre ella.

Regresemos un poco, justo en el momento en el que Aisha, Elesis y Rena estaban hablando hacerca de sus mejoras mágicas como físicas. Todas estaban tan felices hasta que Elesis saco a relucir el tema de que Elsword era mucho más fuerte.

Claro, Aisha se puso a discutir un poco hasta que Elesis volvió hablar y decir que su hermano se veía más "guapo y genial" había cambiado físicamente y tenía un buen cuerpo.

Aisha, sonrojada, vio a Elsword discutir con Raven y Add, su mirada no se separó de él. Veía sus ojos, su ahora un poco más corto cabello rojo y no pudo evitar bajar su mirada a su bien trabajado pecho, su abdomen se marcaba un poco entre aquella ropa.

 ** _-Yo..._** -Tartamudeo un poco al escuchar las risitas cómplices de sus dos compañeras, se volteó a un lado y cruzó sus brazos haciendo una nueva en el proceso **_-No se ve mal pero tampoco se ve bien, quiero decir que se ve algo lindo y mejor que antes, además..._**

 ** _-Aisha..._** -Miro nerviosa a la nueva voz que había escuchado. Al voltear vio a Elsword con una mirada impresionada y a sus cuatro compañeros completamente callados.

 ** _-¡Idiota!_** -Iba a teletransportarse hasta que Elsword fue un poco más rápido, la tomo del brazo y ambos se movieron de lugar.

 **-Ahora si me vas a decir Aisha...** -Y así es como regresamos al momento que Elsword la arrincono en la pared y evitaba que por todos los medios escapará de él.

 **-Yo...** -Aisha no podía dejar de ver la mirada brillante de Elsword, la altura y la fuerza que ahora tenía Elsword no ayudaba **-Si escuchaste bien entonces no tienes porque pedirme explicaciones** -Inflo sus mejillas.

Quería desviar la mirada pero una mano en su cintura y la otra en su mentón le impidieron. Vio como Elsword se había acercado a su rostro, prácticamente podía sentir su aliento.

 **-Sólo quiero escucharlo de ti una vez más**

Aisha tuvo que pasar saliva, sin embargo sus ojos se desviaron a sus labios de Elsword, estaban tan cerca.

 **-No te ves mal pero tampoco bien...** -Acerco su rostro a los labios de Elsword, aunque tenía que pararse de puntas, empezaba a rozar sus labios **-Te ves lindo y genial que antes pero...**

 **-¿Pero...?**

 **-También estas más alto y tienes más músculo**

Elsword soltó una risita antes de besar sus labios y dejarse llevar por aquella sensación que hace tiempo tenía. Aisha se dejó, pasaba sus brazos por detrás del cuello de él, podía sentir como Elsword bajaba una de sus manos a sus piernas y las acariciaba. Soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando el beso empezó a ser un poco más profundo.

Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire y unidos por un hilo de saliva, Aisha era la más sonrojada. Elsword volvió a reír y empezó acariciar su cintura mientras ella despeinaba el cabello que estaba en la nuca.

 **-Aisha también se ve linda me encanta como se ve con el cabello largo y este vestido que no te tapa mucho me deja tocarte las piernas, aunque me gustaba la falda ahora me está empezando a gustar este vestido**

Aisha sintió un poco de celos, ¿Como es que el podía ser más sincero que ella? Aún con el sonrojo, bajo sus manos y acaricio el pecho de Elsword. Lo sitio brincar de la sorpresa, realmente ya no era aquel niño que habia conocido hace mucho tiempo.

Sin duda se había desarrollado como un buen hombre.

 **-No seas un pervertido Elsword**

 **-Tu eres la pervertida que no me deja de tocar**

Queja volvió alzar su rostro sonrojado aunque no pudo contener las risitas que salieron de ella y que pronto contagio a Elsword. Ambos se reían como adolescentes que estaban a punto de hacer alguna travesura, aunque su única travesura fue volver a besarse entre pequeña risa.

Aunque Aisha todavía tenía que aprender a ser sincera con las palabras qu no podía decir, tal vez tenía que aprender de Elsword, que podía ser sincero sin ninguna palabra de por medio. Sin embargo, entre cada beso y sonrisa que ambos se mostraban entendió que probablemente seria mejor hablar un poco de más, así tuviera recompensas como las de ahora.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Ambos serían una linda pareja y ahora con esa tercera clase, siento que quedarían mejor._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 3 de Diciembre de 2017_**


End file.
